Suigetsu x OC  Family Camping Trip
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: so my mom desided to take me on a camping trip last weekend, so i got bored and desided to wright about it and i ended up wrighting a Suigetsu Hozuki x OC story


so to start off i guess i should tell you my name and what i look like right? well my name is Ami Ishiki; i have curly brown hair that stops mid-way down my boobs, im short for my age... im only 5'3", i have verry pail white skin, hazel eyes, i wear i tight black shirt and a mini skirt usully... oh and i have fangs too. yeah, kinda like Kiba Inuzuka's. -sigh- well i guess i should get on wityh my story now...

well my mom and my step dad desided to take a family camping trip. them, my little brother (who isnt so little i guess... seing as hes a whole foot taller than me), my two little sisters, and me. we went to a camp sight that i honestly forget the name of, but its a river with a water fall in the middle. verry verry beautifull... but no cell phone signal, or WiFi signal or any thing. not my kind of fun for more than maby an hour. unfortunatly we got lost and only found it after it had gotten dark, and i meen DARK. we had to set up in the dark and get yelled at by some lady who was a light sleeper. bitch. this camping place is in the mountains... so even though it was in the middle of summer, it was verry cold. i stood there shivering while my brother and my step dad put up the tents. one for all of us kids and one for him and my mom. as soon as it was set up i went in and fell imidiatly asleep. when i woke up in the middle of the night, which i did alot actully, i went and sat next to the water playling with the little guppies that swam up. when i looked out a little bit farther i saw a boy with icey white-blue hair swimming in the current. i giggled, that water must have only been 50 deggrees or so. he looked over at me, "hn, what are you laughing at girly?" he asked a bit snidely, "and what are you doing up in the middle of the night?" i crossed my arms at him, "i couldnt sleep." i stated with a bit of vemon in my voice, "and i was laughin cus that water is so cold and ur just swimming in it like its a hot spring." i stated more calmly. he swam up to me and then i noticed he had purple eyes and pointy teeth, i couldnt look away. it was to kool, and the one that stuck out of his mouth was complietly adorable! "hey, what are ya lookin at!" he snapped me out of my trance. i blushed insanly, i hadnt ment to stare... he was so cute! i got up and started walking back to my camp. he probly thought i was so wierd. oh well, most people back home did to, so i guess it wasnt that big a deal. i went back into my tent and dosed back off to sleep.  
~~~ i woke up again when the sun was up and ran to the bathroom... and ran right into the boy from the river... we both fell backwards onto our butts. "watch wear your going!" he shouted as he rubbed the back of his head, "hey, your the girl from last night..." he commented when he recognised me. oh great. i got up and straightened out my cloths and patted the dirt off, "im sorry." i said complietly embarresed for a second time that day. i looked up at him from under my eye lashes, he had the coolest wolfish-smerk id ever seen... fully up right, he looked about a foot taller than me. he had purple under armor and white (and now splotched with brown dirt) pants and purple DC's. could this guy be any cooler! "so, girly, whats your name?" i looked up at him a bit surprised and blushed a little, 'why does he care what my name is?' i thought to myself and with out noticing i told him, "i, um, my name is, um, im Ami... Ami Ishiki." i stamered. 'aw great, now i sound like an idiot!' he grinned wider, "nice, im Suigetsu Hozuki. you from around here?" at this point, i thought i was going to explode. "um, no. im sorry, but iv really gotta go." i admitted as i ran torwards the bathrom. as if that wasnt the most embarrising thing to ever happen!

i walked out after i was done and cleaned up, complietly ashamed of myself. "so how old are you Ami?" i heard a familiarly smooth but cocky voice come from behind me. Suigetsu was waiting by the door of the girls room! 'WTF! HOW LONG WAS HE THERE! WHY WAS HE THERE!' i thought to myself as he pushed off the wall and started torwards me. "im 16. ... how bout you?" i asked a bit bemused. "you dont look 16, haha, you look more like 12 actully. and im 17." he stood infront of me now, "so, wear are you camping?" i started walking down the hill and he fallowed me, "um, not far from wear we were last night actully..." i admitted,he smerked, "not much of a talker are you?" he asked. i blushed and looked down at my bare feet and played with the bottom of my skirt. "um, to be honest, i am. i just dont know what to say... all i know about you is that your name is Suigetsu and your a year older than me..." 'and tottaly hot!' i thought to myself. i looked up at him, still a bit redfaced, and smiled some. he grinned back. "so what about you? or do you just sleep in the river?" i joked. "hnhnn, so you are able to start the conversation." that made me blush and look down again. "me my brother and my parents are over there... see the blue tents over there?" he pointed over to the right of us in the corner. i smerked, i wasnt really sure why tho. then my mom saw us. "BABY~! YOU MADE A FRIEND!" my overly exentric (obviosly blonde) mom shouted as she ran up to me and hugged the life out of me. 'how fucking embarrising!' i thought as i looked over at my new 'friend' as my face was squished into my moms huge boobs that i alwasy wished were mine. Suigetsu was laughing to himself some at my perdicament... and i was sure the way that my mother had me bent into her was giving him a good view of my under wear. 'just great mom...' i thought as i was finaly released. "hello ma`am, my name is Suigetsu Hozuki" he put a hand out to shake hers. 'oh my god... hes polite?' i thought just as my mother cooed out once more, "oh, what a gentalmen~, im Ami's mother, wear are you camping Suigetsu, honey?" i watched as my mom and the cocky and some what immature boy held thier own conversation about things that could be done around here like fishing and rafting. it was kinda cute. "so, are you two going to play?" my mom asked him like we were 5 or somthing, i glanced at him wondering what he was going to say. he smiled at her, "well maby, if she desides to later we can go swimming." i looked astounded at him, 'why does he wanna be around me? is he getting some sort of kick out of it?' he smerked at me, i wasnt sure if i even wanted to go swimming at all now. "well, see ya in a bit Ami." he cooed as he walked torwards his own camp site waving once before turning complietly away from us. my mom smiled at me, "what a nice boy. ya like him? i noticed you staring at him." i looked at my mom in shock and blushed, "are you serious? he was a jerk to me before and then kept fallowing me!" i explained a bit louder than nessisary, because a couple that were riding bikes past us looked at us like we were insane. she laughed a bit and i slightly glared at her, "so he likes 'you' then." she stated and then walked off. 'dammit, she always has to have the last word. what a woman.'  
~~~ the water wasnt much warmer during the day than it had at night... even though it was noon. i swam over to the water fall and started climbing the rocks even though i knew it was agenst the rules. i got about half way up sence it was only about 50ft high, and then i fell. i thought i was going to break my back or somthing sence the water wasnt that deep really, but some one cought me. "wow, not even a scream huh?" it was Suigetsu. he looked so amazing, even more so that he had before. i was as red as id ever been in my life. "t-thank-k y-you." i choked out. he grinned again, 'omg, hes so hot... and he just saved me.. omg.' he set me down on my feet (the water only being to my hips), and then i took a few steps back and held my elbow out of nervousness. "what, do i smell bad or somthing?" he joked, "and cute bathing suit..." he commented, but his tone was... i wasnt exactly sure, but it made me blush. god id been doing more today than i have my entire life! i was wearing a white bathing suit that had pink tiger lillies all over it, and it tied behind my neck with no back. my brother had picked it out for me. "thanks... again." i smerked a bit but was still lookin down. "hey, you know you were supposed to swim with me girly... and another thing," he picked me up bridal style, "why wont u look at me? think im ugly or somthing?" i held onto his neck and hid my face agenst his chest as a reaction, "no, but please put me down!" i squeeked. i didnt like being held.

.::Suigetu's POV::.

'heh, thats cute... she climbed a water fall and fell with out screaming but shes terrified of being held?' i smerked and held her tighter, "i wouldnt let a pretty little thing like you fall. i proved that a minute ago didnt i?" she looked up at me, the way her eyes sparkled and her hair stuck to her face with a light blush dusting her cheeks... it was to irrisistable. i kissed her lips lightly. the little kids all 'ew'd us. i pulled back after a few second of her not reacting, "im sorry..." i mummbled as i set her down again. she touched her lips, 'shit, she definatly wont want to be around me now. i just fucked things up so bad! whats wrong with me!' i screamed at myself in my head. she looked up at me and smiled sheepishly, "can i try that again, i wanna see somthing..." she said in obvious shyness. i smiled some and leaned down to her and cupped her cheek with one hand, and held her hip with the other, and kissed her, this time she kissed back. 'hn, kissing a girl in the river infront of a waterfall... kinda romantic' she pulled back again and was smiling, "heheh, thats what i thought..." she mumbled. "and what did you think?" i asked as i laced my fingures behind the small of her back. "i think... i think i like you." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my sholders and layed her head on my chest. i pulled her into me closer, "hn... thats good, atleast im not the only one." i whispered back.

.::normal POV::.

it was so romantic, and then i heard my brothers voice, "get a room!" oh my god, he just had to didnt he... i backed off away from Suigetsu and glared at my brother who was next to my giggling sisters. 'aw great.' 


End file.
